User talk:Angela
If you need another sysop for Liberapedia I'm willing.Barbara Shack 13:28, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks,I'm a sysop. We need a blocking policy. Liberapedia gets vandalized.Barbara Shack 13:46, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Was there already a policy for that on the old wiki? The project pages haven't yet been imported here but they will be later this week. Angela (talk) 14:17, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Would it be possible to send my contributions that are currently at to ? --Ryan 04:40, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes. It might take a couple of days but the edits will be transferred. Angela (talk) 05:18, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you. Ryan 06:50, 29 May 2008 (UTC) From Liberapedia, a Wikia wiki. The Wiki was locked for 2 hours. Afterwards my sysop buttons had gone. Why?Barbara Shack 20:16, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :I think this was due to the import. I'm looking into it now. Angela (talk) 00:07, 30 May 2008 (UTC) These things happen. we've got our sysop positions back. According to User rights log User:Ostepolemus & others haven't got rollback rights back. They should have these. We will need users with rollback if Kurgan or Hagger come here. Yesterday Kurgan threatened trouble at Old Liberapedia. It's a matter of time before he finds Liberapedia here. Barbara Shack 02:17, 30 May 2008 (UTC) As far as I can remember all the sysops had rollback together with User:Proxima Centauri and User:Ostepolemus. I'm not sure. Please check with Ajuk. By the way please show us how to use rollback.Barbara Shack 07:20, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I haven't got rollback. Was it overlooked? Barbara Shack 07:55, 31 May 2008 (UTC) I've got rollback now. Is there any way I can undo all the rubbish a vandal writes in one go? Barbara Shack 08:37, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Old Liberapedia had periodic problems with vandalism by political oponents. Hopefully the janitors here will deter that. Barbara Shack 10:08, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Old Liberapedia Ajuk and I have been discussing what to do with Old Liberapedia. See Date for move. What do you suggest?Barbara Shack 11:53, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Favicon Can this site have its own favicon? Ajuk 21:30, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Just upload it to . Ryan From Liberapedia, a Wikia wiki. 06:39, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Duplication of work How do I mark edits as patrolled so other sysops don't duplicate my work?Barbara Shack 03:07, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Edit transfer You transferred the edits of Liberal-Ryan to Ryan.. Can you do the same thing with Liberal-Elassint, Liberal-Ajuk, and Liberal-Barbara Shack? Elassint, 07 2 2008 talk :I can't do it myself, but I've put in a request for our tech team to look into this. Angela (talk) 09:54, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Can you also do it with Liberal-SamuelRiv? --Elassint 19:19, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Personal attacks that may be libellous Osteopolemus has launched personal attacks on Wikipedians. See Biophys and Ultramarine. The Biophys article appears to be distressing and possibly libellous. Wikia is part of the same group as Wikipedia. Is this type of thing allowed? I would like to delete the 2 articles but I’m reluctant as I’m connected to Proxima Centauri. An independent Administrator needs to sort this. I’m giving this to Ajuk as well.Barbara Shack 09:55, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Wikia is a completely separate company to the one that runs Wikipedia and we have no control over that site. If people are writing problematic articles here, then I see no reason not to simply delete them and block the users involved. I assume the admins here will deal with this, but there's no reason you can't remove information that you think is legally problematic even if you are involved. Any admin can reverse that if the community consensus goes against your own judgement. For example, you could replace the article with a deletion template which still allows a neutral admin to make the final deletion decision. Angela (talk) 13:00, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Google gives Liberapedia bad publicity Several times today I logged into Google and searched for Liberapedia. *Old Liberapedia consistently comes top of the list in page 1 of Google. Old Liberapedia has on its Main Page, “Please note you are viewing an archive version of Liberapedia, the site has now moved to Wikia” and, “This site has moved to a new location. See Liberapedia:Move FAQ”. This hardly creates a good impression. *The second on the list on page 1 of Google is, Uncyclopedia’s Liberapedia article. The Uncyclopedia article ridicules Liberapedia and the administrators. *New Liberapedia comes third on the list from Google. New Liberapedia run by Wikia is the most important Liberapedia web-site now. Therefore I feel New Liberapedia should come top when users search for Liberapedia. I’ve tried to contact Google but I don’t know how to. In any case I feel Wikia has more influence. Please can you contact Google on Liberapedia’s behalf and see if this can change.Barbara Shack 19:27, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, I'm not sure who has what access to old Liberapedia, but someone did put the "This site has moved". So if that person could blank the main page of it, and just put in "This site has moved" with a automatic redirect to new Liberapedia in 5 or 10 seconds, that would help, I think. Bobby K 02:31, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::If the content here is good, then other sites will link to it, which will increase its rank in the search results pages. Perhaps clarifying the mission of the wiki could help too since it could encourage more people to get involved. Angela (talk) 00:29, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::Old Liberapedia has been vandalised badly and obscenely. That’s not Wikia’s problem but I’m fed up of trying to keep Old Liberapedia tidy. Probably the others are fed up as well. Is there any way we can get that useless, redundant site shut down? Proxima Centauri 14:26, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Do you know who owns it? Is anyone objecting to it moving here? Probably blanking all the pages would prevent the vandalism and help the search ranking of this wiki. You could blank it and put a "This wiki has moved to Wikia" template on each page if it has been abandoned. Angela (talk) ::Elassint is an admin there, I have asked him to clean the mess up and I think he should cascade protect all pages on that wiki as well...--Cometstyles 01:04, 20 August 2008 (UTC) User:WillH owns Old Liberapedia. He asbasndonned it last February. I think the last vandalism is simply Grawp. Nobody has objected to the move in any way that I know. Proxima Centauri 07:08, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I've cleaned up most vandalism and page moves (though most need an admin to do), since the real owner can't be contacted, it will be easier to cascade protect all pages by running a bot script through Ellasint's account which may temporarily lock the wiki..--Cometstyles 07:52, 20 August 2008 (UTC)